The present invention relates to automotive traffic tracking systems, and more particularly, to a system for providing automotive traffic reports based upon requests for specific traffic information.
Over the past decade, automobile traffic has become an increasing by severe problem in many cities, affecting employees"" productivity and quality of life. The amount of traffic congestion that occurs on any particular road at any given time may vary dramatically on each day, due to unpredictable variables including traffic accidents or road construction. If a commuter is unaware of the traffic conditions until he has become delayed in traffic, it is then too late to plan a viable alternative route. Despite attempts to avoid traffic by altering work schedules and experimenting with different routes, most commuters continue to experience intolerable traffic, often on a regular basis.
Although there are several resources that are presently available to provide drivers with traffic information, none is effective for enabling drivers to easily obtain the information in time to avoid unpredictable traffic congestion while en route. For example, traffic reports that are broadcast over local radio stations typically provide driving conditions only at periodic intervals, and only for certain major highways. As another example, computerized, overhead traffic message displays that are located on some major roads or highways are usually not very useful because drivers are not given sufficient advanced notice to divert traffic to alternative routes. While radio traffic reports and programmable signs can provide useful information, these resources cannot be customized to provide information on demand for each individual driver""s commute, and therefore have only a limited effect.
Recently, Internet web sites have been created for providing traffic information concerning specific roadways in certain metropolitan areas. The traffic information that is provided on such web sites is retrieved from databases containing traffic information that is periodically updated at regular intervals. Traffic.com, Inc. operates a web site for providing traffic information for several major routes in certain metropolitan areas. The web site provides color-coded maps that illustrate the traffic conditions along several major roadways in metropolitan areas. Using a xe2x80x9ckeyroute summary,xe2x80x9d the web site also indicates, for several major routes, the average speed of traffic and whether there are any traffic advisories on the routes. As another example, a web site operated by The Washington Post enables a user to select or xe2x80x9cclick onxe2x80x9d one of several roadways on a map of the Washington, D.C. metropolitan area and receive a short written report concerning traffic conditions for the selected roadway.
While web sites may provide accurate traffic conditions from databases of traffic information, many drivers either do not have access to the Internet or otherwise do not wish to access the Internet from their home or office before beginning a commute. In either case, since traffic information changes constantly, the information that one obtains from a web site may no longer be accurate during the time that the user is driving. Although it is possible to access information from a web page while in transit, for example, via in-vehicle computer systems or personal digital assistants, this is difficult and sometimes unsafe to do while driving, and such systems can be quite expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems that enable drivers to easily access traffic information while commuting.
The present invention relates to methods and systems for accessing a traffic conditions database to receive specific traffic information in response to users"" requests. In one embodiment of the present invention, a driver can call an administrative telephone number and contact an operator who specializes in providing traffic information for a certain metropolitan area. The driver provides a present location and a destination location to the operator. The operator then accesses a computerized traffic database and determines the most efficient route for the driver to take at that time, and communicates this information to the driver.
In a second embodiment, a driver pre-configures a traffic predicting system by first providing information concerning the driver""s typical destinations and the driver""s preferred routes for reaching these destinations. This information can be entered into a database in accordance with a web-based program. While en route, the driver can then call an administrative telephone number with a wireless telephone, and interact with a voice-automated system to indicate the driver""s intended destination. The automated system then accesses a computerized traffic database and determines which of the driver""s preferred routes will allow the driver reach the destination in the least amount of time. The preferred route is reported to the driver in the format of a short audio message on the driver""s wireless telephone.
In a third embodiment, the driver pre-configures a traffic predicting system by providing information identifying the driver""s preferred routes for reaching a destination, and the typical range of times when the driver is commuting. The information stored in the database is associated with the driver""s wireless telephone number. This embodiment uses the Short Messaging Service (SMS) to provide short messages over the display of the driver""s associated wireless telephone during the range of times when the driver is commuting, to advise the driver which of the preferred routes to choose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a traffic reporting system, including a subscriber database for maintaining subscriber account information including subscriber identification information, and a traffic information database for receiving updates of traffic congestion information and storing the most recently received information. A traffic information interface provides traffic congestion information stored in the traffic information database pertaining to a particular route or street to an identified subscriber, in response to a particular request over a wireless network.
The traffic information interface may be operated by a human intermediary who receives requests for traffic information spoken by subscribers over a wireless network. The traffic information interface may also provide traffic information based upon requests provided through responses to automated prompts by a subscriber using a wireless telephone. The traffic information interface may automatically transmit short text messages to particular subscribers, based upon either the time or the geographical location of each subscriber, where subscribers pre-configure the traffic information interface by providing a list of one or more streets or routes that are of interest to the respective subscribers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for providing traffic congestion information from a traffic database to a subscriber over a wireless network. A telephone call is received from a subscriber""s wireless telephone. The telephone directory number of the wireless telephone is detected, and it is determined whether the call is from a subscriber. If the call is from a subscriber, the subscriber""s present and intended destination locations to request traffic information are received. The most efficient route to travel between the locations is then calculated, based upon traffic information stored in a traffic database.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for providing traffic congestion information after receiving a subscriber""s responses to one or more automated prompts. An initial and destination location is retrieved from a subscriber database based upon the subscriber""s responses. A most efficient route to travel between the locations is then calculated, based upon traffic information stored in a traffic database. The subscriber pre-configures the subscriber database by performing the steps of entering a wireless directory telephone number, entering a starting and destination location, identifying at least two routes to travel between the locations, and identifying a code name for each route.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for providing traffic congestion information by identifying a portion of a roadway based upon a subscriber""s responses to a series of automated prompts and information stored in a subscriber database. Traffic congestion information for the portion of the roadway is retrieved based upon information maintained in a traffic database. The subscriber pre-configures the subscriber database by performing the steps of entering a wireless directory telephone number, selecting a portion of a roadway, and identifying a code or name for the portion of the roadway.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for providing traffic congestion information from a traffic database to a subscriber over a wireless network at a predetermined time. After determining that a subscriber requested traffic information at a present time, an indication of the traffic information requested by the subscriber is retrieved from a subscriber database. The requested traffic information is then retrieved from a traffic database. A short text message is then transmitted to the subscriber""s wireless telephone providing requested traffic information.